User blog:Blazewind strike/The Burning Legend Saga as a Whole
So with the soon arrival of Battle Spirits Double Drive and the soon arrival of all of it's card sets, I thought it would be fun to discuss what Burning Soul did for Battle Spirits as a card game as a whole(this mean the anime is thrown out the window for this one and should by all means not be discussed here). And as we know the Burning Legend Saga did quite a lot for this game, so let's break it down. To begin with the Burning Legend Saga gave us a heavy Sengoku/Warring States vibe to all our Colors. Which I would say was really interesting and gave us some really cool artworks and designs for all our Colors. The setting fit and worked quite well for Battle Spirits I would think. Also I personally enjoyed the more toned down lore for Burning Legend Saga vs the end of the world of the Ultimate Battle Saga, but thats me. But enough about artwork, themes, and lores, let's get down into the real meat of things. The cards themselves and what they added to the game. Starting off, we got good number of new familys this time. Starting with Red we got two new familys, War Dragon and Ultimate Trooper. With White we got the Clever Machine, with Green we''' Ninja Gale, Yellow gave us '''Youkai and War Princess, as well as the special family of''' Heavenly Demon King'. All around we got some pretty cool new familys as well some neat support for other Familes, which is always nice. Next up is the overall balancing of that need some fixing that the Ultimate Battle Saga caused with the rampent amount of Ultimates we got. So the try to fix this we got a lot more Spirit cards getting effects that could help counter Ultimates and put up more of a decent fight between them and giving non Ultimate decks a lot more power. I personally enjoy this part a lot, downplaying Ultimates is never bad thing(granted they still got some decent support, but not as much as they did before). Now, the most defining thing the Burning Legend Sage introduced the 'Soul Core. The whole new way of playing that revolved around a little new red stone. I think we can all say that this single change, was quite big. The amount of new staple cards thats use the Soul Core, is well, in short, a lot. This was game changing, and for me a worthwhile addition to the game(but I do wonder, how many people still choose to us 4 normal Cores still?). Let's also not forget some of the new revival cards we got, and especially BSC22 '''and the loads of reborn cards, that I personally thought was really cool to see. Their is a lot more I could discuss like the Ablities that got support, to new ones, to the a lot of the new decks that were made. But alas, that would take along time, so I will leave it at that. So now I ask you guys, what are your guys thoughts on the Burning Legend Saga and what was your favorite or least favorite thing about it? Thats all, the Blaze is out, enjoy! Category:Blog posts